Zastradon Book 1
by MizTorina
Summary: When the real world meets fantasy...what will happen?


Prologue

The last thing I remember before becoming a ghost was the sight of my friends, family, and my boyfriend. Or now my ex. Why must my family be wanted for dead? Why must I be part of a family I had no knowledge of until 5 years ago? The questions can't be answered in any realm not at all.

My full name is Princess Torina Kashia Annmarie Summers. Though I go by just Tori. Tori was all I was known by, the princess part was not known to me until I found my real family. I am now only 12 and awkward, going from school to school after one incident to another. It was stupid I had to do this. Though my brother Spencer watched us. My twin sister Skyler was my best friend who without I couldn't function at all. We came from New Jersey this time and now decided to live in Sunnydale, Washington. A place that I didn't even know existed until now. The incident this time was….um, I don't want to explain it. You'll find out later though.

My life wasn't about boys, clothes, texting, or the things most girls these days are in., it was about grades and school. Gross I know. Though it gave me pleasure and the hopes of getting into Harvard someday. Skyler was about sports. She wanted to get into collage on a sports scholarship. But, my dreams and hopes were gone in a few short hours of the first day of school.

Chapter 1

With my hopes and dreams resting on Harvard University, I closed the tab on my computer for the requirements of getting into Harvard. Looked at my backpack and sighed heavily.

"Another new school, and it's all my fault." I said to myself. It was true my life was screwed up after that incident at my old school.

"Tori, don't blame yourself." A voice said. This voice was neither my sister nor my brothers. I've heard it before, many times in the summer before I would do something out of my mind. It was a woman's voice of softness almost motherly. I knew it was not my mother's unless she was speaking from beyond the grave where she was buried under eight feet of dirt with my father next to her because she and my dad died in a car crash when we were five years old. My brother Spencer had been our guardian ever since. Sure I've dreamed of what our lives would have been with them, but I knew it would never come to be. Ever. I shook off the feeling and grabbed my bag, trudged down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar. Skyler, my sister, was already outside. I ran and stood next to her.

"Why are you so late?" She asked. Skyler was my younger twin by only a few minutes. She had smooth ivory skin and long locks of chestnut brown hair now swept up into a ponytail. She was taller than I by a few inches. She always teased me about it and I, with a heavy heart, dealt with it like a normal girl who was hurting deeply inside.

"You know just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you can go around teasing me about my height. I really don't appreciate it, Sky." I told her sternly.

Skyler just scoffed and rolled her eyes pompously. She flipped her hair and the bus came. The brakes squealed like a pig but worse sounding. The doors opened and I stepped on to the bus, but not before tripping over my own foot up the stairs.

"Damn it!" I told myself. I hated being embarrassed, my face would get all red and hot and I wanted to go curl up into a fetal position and die. Though that ended here and now. I was determined to get over my embarrassing myself gene and gain a new self-respect.

"Well, those dang stairs need to watch out for my feet you know." I said to the elderly bus driver who looked like she needed a bran muffin and some prune juice.

"T! Over here!" Skyler said as she called me over to a seat she was in. I slid next to her and set my bag on my knees. She looked at me and smiled like she normally would.

"Oh my god! I looked so weird!" Said a girl loudly across from us. She looked about 19 and looked almost Albino. Pasty white skin, chopped hair and braces. The girl next to her was the same age, as I presumed. She had tan skin and longish hair. All I could say was, now I know why they were held back if they were. They didn't have the smart looks to them. Yet, I was not one to judge because I probably don't have the looks either. I wasn't one to stare so I looked back at Skyler and she was looking out the window at the rain dripping from the side of the bus. Slow and sad like tears rolling down a cheek of a wounded child.

"Marissa! Stop playing with my dang sunglasses!" Said a girl's voice from behind us. And suddenly a pair of designer sunglasses fell into my lap. I turned around and saw two girls sitting in the seat. Arguing as if they were sisters. One girl was covering her eyes and she had brown hair that was cut in a bob like hairstyle. The other girl was taller than the other, and she had black hair that had pink ends on them almost punk-rock. She had a color of eyes like soft brown yet had a sharpness to them when she stared at you.

"Um did you drop your glasses? If so I think I found them." I handed the glasses over and the bob style hair girl snatched them up and put them on.

"Thank you so much! Marissa here was not helping at all you know. I'm Juliette by the way. Juliette Madison."

"Hi I'm Tori and that's Skyler my sister."

"You know you two look very familiar, to some people we met earlier today. Are you-"The girl named Marissa said but Juliette nudged her and whispered something? I think. It was hard to tell though. Juliette then asked what teacher I had this year. I promptly responded, "Ms. Swinsle-Alumia." It was a very strange name, Swinsle? Isn't that what that stuff is called at Christmas time?

"Oh, you have the new teacher. I heard she's nice but stern at the same time. She said that she had two sons, Shane and Tate. They don't go here, they go to some fancy Boarding School in Maine. I don't know why but they live on their own and they are our age 12." Marissa explained. "Shane is said to be smart and Tate is supposed to be athletic and smart because their dad is a teacher of science and doctoring apparently."

My jaw dropped in my head because I heard that this Shane guy was smart. I liked smart guys. Though the only problem was that all the smart people were…not that attractive. In my old school the smart people were geeks with 4.5 GPA and full of pimples and had the cliché nerd glasses. Not my type. That's why I've never really found a guy I like. Anyways the bus squealed to a stop and we were jerked forward. The elderly driver let us off and I saw something odd. A tall woman about 29. She had long wavy hair and wore a crown atop her head. She smiled and then left. Okay then. Juliette said that she had the same teacher as I did. So I stuck with her so I didn't get lost. Skyler and I parted ways and I saw my teacher. She was tall, pretty, and had a soothing look to her. Her medium length auburn hair was tied into a bun and her piercing green eyes set on me and me alone as if she was waiting for this moment her whole life.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. She had a seemingly puzzled look about her as if she was trying to decide if she was to hug me or not. She promptly gave me a high five instead them a firm handshake. Okay? Awkward? Anyways it gets even more awkward. She presented herself to Juliette as Mrs. Swinsle-Alumia. But she presented herself to me as Ariana Alumia. Or Ariana Swinsle. I was confused. Was she hinting already that I was going to be a goody-goody? Or was she already saying that she hated me with emphasized sarcasm? Though I was only in 6th grade so how would I know what that feels like? I bet that's how high-scholars feel like always on the first day. Ms. Swinsle (I know she's a Mrs. but doesn't everyone do that? Mrs. Swinsle. Doesn't have a good ring to it) observed or so scanned the drive-up where buses drop off their kids, she checked if that was clear. And she led us around the school. She reminded me of someone's crazy orchestra teacher who didn't know what to do, nor had a music lesson or class in their life at all. She led us to all the buildings and told us their purpose. Art building, Auditorium, cafeteria (where the mutants of the lunchroom live, is what she called it), kindergarten through 5th grade, which led to 6th grade through 8th grade building. Our building. Now, a normal teacher would have taken his or her students to their room and did all the 1st day of school usual. Syllabus, name game, summer prompts, awkward stories out loud, and the dreaded free time. I'd rather chew on broken glass or lay on a bed of ridiculously sharp nails rather than have free time with new people on the first day to mingle and meet people. The thought made my cringe in disgust. But, that was not the case with Swinsle. She said to pile up the bags and go run around rather than having class. Great...free time! Yeah! Not. I almost grabbed my pencil and pad of paper when Swinsle yanked on my arm and pulled me away into a corner.

"Hey!" I complained as she took her arm away. She looked at me up close. Like really close, too close for comfort. Swinsle's eyes stared into mine creepily. "Uh, hey there. Can I-"

"You are Torina Kasia Annmarie Summers, right? You aren't Villicent in disguise?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm Torina Summers. Not sure where Annmarie came from, and who's Villicent?"

She hung her head and sighed with happiness? Okay? Weird. These Sunydaleians had a strange aura or presence to them. Ms. Swinsle then hugged me. I pushed her off and stared at her.

"Okay let's not hug, okay? Just a suggestion."

"But, you-"Her words halted when another voice chimed in

"Ahem. If I may." The vice principal stood behind us and her looked at us. He was a tall man about six foot three and had greying hair that was matted with grease and dandruff. Gross. He was dressed in a pantsuit and spoke with a deep voice that was monotone. He held a folder in his hands and it had my name written in fancy bold letters. The folder probably held all my report cards that were from my failing ears that were stolen and Xeroxed to humiliate me by _that girl_. Cassidy Winston. The queen bee. Blonde hair that was perfect. Perfect teeth. Perfect face. Never had to work a day in her life. She hated my guts for some reason. She always wanted me to do her homework. Do everything for her yet I wouldn't do it. So as a mean as she could be in 3rd grade. She took my report card that I dreaded to take home after I went to the bathroom. Cassidy then at lunch Xeroxed my report card and threw it everywhere around the school. I got so mad that I caused terror in the school. Y body surrounded with flames, my eyes glowed a devious red and I hunted Cassidy down every hall, every room, everywhere. She was nowhere to be found, though I didn't realize it, but she was behind me taking pictures and ten uploaded them online to spread my name as "**Possessed or Worships the Dead? Torina Summers explodes and terrorizes the school!" **that was the first incident that caused me to move schools. Though Cassidy followed me. She was stalking me and now I don't know where she is. All I know is that I haven't seen her in a while and I'm glad. Anyways, the vice principal took Ms. Swinsle aside and spoke to her in private. I just looked at them and suddenly I was pulled by someone into a corner. Juliette with her fancy designer sunglasses looked at me and smirked. What's with people looking at me as if I'm not reality? It's so odd.

"Watch out for Moodle. He's…um...not a nice guy. He's-"

"Miss Madison that will do. Come along Miss Summers. We have much to discus." Mr. Moodle said. "Bring your stuff, you won't be back."

"Well…okay then." I said as I grabbed my stuff and followed Mr. Moodle to the office. Where I belonged technically.


End file.
